Tinsel
by Soapie 7
Summary: 25 one-shots, counting down to one special day. Requests are available in reviews :D
1. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's works, only my imagination and my Peppa Pig Calender, but I don't own whatever company Peppa belongs too. She was just 39p from Aldi. Cheap slut.**

**So, this is my Christmas themed story, all little one-shots with my fave HP pairings. You can request ones you want to see and the one-shot prompt will be based what I get in my Peppa Pig Advent Calender. So, today, I got a Christmas Tree, henceforth, this one-shot. I decided to do a couple I know how to write about. Dramione.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One: Christmas Tree.<strong>

Why can't we use magic, 'Mione?" Draco whined to his girlfriend of three years.

"I tell you this_ every_ Christmas," She replied with a sigh, "Even without the physical magic we have, if we put the tree up the Muggle way - it's more magical. Especially too me."

The blonde rolled his smouldering grey eyes. "Will you help me then?" He demanded. The brunette just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, "I'm going to start making tea for when our parents show up later. The tree is all your doing. Make it stand, unlike _last year_." And with that, she left they comfy, warm living room and into the much cooler kitchen.

Draco, settled with the task at hand, trying not to think of last year. It was one accidental electricity mix up. What resulted in Hermione's Aunt Meredith getting shocked on the actual day when she touched one of the baubles on the tree, only wanting to compliment it.

He went out the front door of his and Hermione's suburban house into the snow, which was stewing up to be a storm, and grabbed the heavy tree. Why his girlfriend wanted a real tree this year was unknown to him.

He dragged, pushed, hauled and rolled the festive decoration into their formerly spotless living room, now sprinkled with trails of soil.

"Draco? What's all that commotion?" Hermione shouted to him.

"Nothing hon!" He yelled back, struggling to stand the tree.

Hermione, who undoubtedly didn't believe her boyfriend, went back into the living room just as Draco let go of the tree's plant-pot which made the giant plant sway for a few moments before settling on falling.

On instinct, Draco shoved his girlfriend out of the way, narrowly missing the wooden stump as he rolled onto her, looking scarred for life.

"Look, Dray, honey. Go get your wand and you can use magic this year." She reasoned, giving him a quick peck on the lips before shoving him off her.

"Thanks, _darling_." He mocked, standing up and brushing himself down. Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up just as the doorbell then on, Draco knew just how long Christmas would be for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay, remember to ask for your fave pairing and I'll give you them tomorrow.<strong>

**No OC's I'm afraid (at the moment, at least) I'll do anything else though.**

**- Panda x**


	2. Drummer Boy's Drum

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Booo**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ladettes and ladies. I have just found out I put this under "Crime" for some reason, haha, it's being changed as I speak. So, I got a request of Twipotterfreak28 for a NevilleLuna one-shot. Also, in my Peppa Pig Calender, I got a Drummer Boy's Drum. Cutee. So, here's Day Two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two: Drummer Boy's Drum.<strong>

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had only been together four months, but during that short time, Neville learned to open up to new ideas and festivities: especially Christmas.

He just to hate that specific holiday, mainly due to seeing his parents at St. Mungo's, with their eyes blank and no hope of them being normal. Neville loved him to death but, it always made him upset.

Luna turned that around, she was the girl who he could talk about Nargles and Mandrakes or anything crazy and random about. She managed avoiding his home-life just as much as he kept silent about hers. They were the perfect couple.

"Neville!" Luna called on Christmas Eve, after letting herself into Augusta Longbottom's home. The old woman gave the girl her own key so, she could pop by whenever.

"In here, love!" Her boyfriend's voice echoed from the living room.

The white-blonde girl skipped into the comfortable lounge, finding Neville reading a Herbology book.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a polite voice, scooching up the sofa so she could squeeze in. "You normally visit the Weasley's on Christmas Eve and stay home for the rest of the holiday, don't you?"

"Yes, but last year I didn't have such a wonderful boyfriend, who lives in a house outside a Muggle town not to near Ottery St. Catchpole, where _my _house is." She blabbered. The brunette just nodded, understanding she meant that she never had a boyfriend who lived quite close to her.

"Ok, so, why do I deserve a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend visiting me at this late hour? When my gran is upstairs in bed?" Neville asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He was proud to admit he still lived with his ran. She was getting older and frailer and who else would look after her?

"I bought you a present and I want you to have it now." She said excitedly, carefully taking out a circular package from her small bag.

Neville gave her a questioning look, cautiously taking the gift. _Merlin, please don't let it be something to do with Nargles or Crumple-horned Snorcacks or some other weird creature. Please,_ he thought.

With a small smile, he carefully tore of the festive paper, revealing a small circular drum, which was red on the sides and the two drumsticks in a "x" shape on the white drum-face.

"I saw it on a little Drummer Boy Nutcracker thing in Muggle London the other day and I thought it would bring you Christmas cheer." Luna said innocently, her big silvery-grey eyes twinkling.

"And I love it." Neville said with a big smile, earning one big snog of his girlfriend.

Neville blinked a few times. He didn't like admitting this, but he and Luna rarely - screw that, _never - _snog.

"What's got into you?" He asked, feeling himself getting red in his cheeks.

"Nothing." Luna replied, oblivious to Neville's reactions, "D'ya think Augusta will let me spend the night?"

Neville nodded before answering, "Sure. I hope you don't mind wearing one of my mum's old nighties."

"Good. I'll be right back, then we can bang on your drum." With a smile (which she certainly didn't _mean _to be flirtatious) she skipped back out the living room and upstairs, ignoring the brunette getting all hot and bothered.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Day Deux. Review, request, fave, do whatever :)<strong>

**- Panda x**


	3. A Christmas Caroler

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's stuff or the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You"**

* * *

><p><strong>Today I received a challenge from Peppa Pig and her darned Advent Calender: A Christmas Caroler was behind door 3, which made me think of Romione for some reason so, here you go.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three: A Christmas Caroler<strong>

Hermione was bored so she decided to busy herself decorating the Christmas Tree. She wasn't bored as much as anxious, as her husband Ron hadn't came home from work yet and it was getting close to nine and he normally ame from at six, seven at the latest.

"Oh, Ron, where are you?" She muttered to herself, hanging the last bauble on a branch and deciding to watch a Christmas film and waited until he got home.

An hour later and still nothing. A couple of times the brunette thought she heard jingles but she was wrong. Then, she heard singing.

Curiously, Hermione went out to the window but it was clouded by snow so she had no choice but to open it and let the cold air into her and Ron's warm house.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..." She heard. Peering down, Hermione saw a flash of red in the smooth, white blanket which was carefully laid on the ground.

"Ron?" She asked, feeling tears in her eyes. This was the first time since they got engaged that he did something like this for her.

"...I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas Tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas..." Ron looked up at her with a big smile on his still-freckly face and smiled.

"...Is you!" And with that, the tempo to the sung sped up and he started singing. Hermione didn't care that he was tone deaf or forgot a couple of the words, she was crying with happiness.

In the final verse, Hermione shoved on her dressing gown and rushed downstairs, attacking her husband with a giant hug.

"What was that for?" She mumbled into his shoulder after she stopped giggling.

"I just felt I haven't appreciated or congratulated you for being the best wife ever so, I got this band together and got ready to sing to you. Plus, I know this is your favourite carol." He explained, giving her a kiss on the top of her brown curls.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. Wizards, they never learn the Muggle things. "Ron, that was so sweet but, my favourite carol is Little Donkey. This is my favourite Christmas song." She explained.

Ron laughed and as blue met brown eyes, they snogged, ignoring the cold and the band people, just happy they were married to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>That went well, considering I don't even like Romione that much.<strong>

**Review and request**

**- Festive Panda x**


	4. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got a request of a good friend of mine (xxjust-forgot-you-againxx) for a Hinny one. And, today, my sister and I were debating whether or not I got a mistletoe or a Christmas Cake in door 4 so we eventually settled on Mistletoe (mainly so my sis could sing that awful Justin Bieber song, she's a big fan) so, I present you...Mistletoe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four: Mistletoe<strong>

They had broken up 3 days before Christmas, which just made Harry more depressed than he needed to.

"Why did Ginny dump you anyway?" Hermione asked. Ron had refused to talk to him until he found out who broke up with whom and why so Hermione stepped in, but as she was currently engaged to the ginger, Harry felt a pang of jealously whenever he noticed her engagement ring. _Ginny and I will never be like that. _He thought.

"I don't know. I don't think I showed her how special she was. I mean, inbetween work and interviews on being The Boy Who Lived, I was always worn out so, I think she had enough of me."

"Oh, Harry..." The brunette murmured softly.

"I know something you can do!" Luna, who came visiting her friend that Christmas Eve.

"Which is?" The black haired male asked glumly, sinking further into his couch.

"You're still good friends with the Weasley's and Molly and Arthur are having a party tonight. So, just go and have a good time." The blonde said with a dream-like smile painted on her lips.

"Yes!" Agreed Hermione, "And, Ginny will probably have a rebound man with her so awkward conversation won't be a problem. You can try and patch things up with Ron and maybe, in a couple of weeks, you and Ginny will be on speaking terms again."

"Ok. I'll show my face and go." He said begrudingly.

When Harry arrived at The Burrow, the party was in full swing. He felt awkward attending it without a date as all his friends at least had someone but, he decided it wouldn't bring him down. He'd go visit his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks later and probably go and see if McGonagal needed any help this Christmas at Hogwarts. Or he could spend the day with his godson, Teddy. He had a lot of choices, but he knew he should just get a nice bottle of fire-whisky and stand against a wall all night, only making polite conversation when necessary.

So far, his plan had been working out fine. He found a doorway which barely anyone used but, a few girls (and a couple of men) had stood against the doorframe too, glancing upwards and making weird faces at him. When the green-eyed man didn't get whatever hint they were throwing at him, they rolled their eyes and stormed away.

"You do realise you're standing under Mistletoe, right?" A familiar voice asked him when the seventh girl stropped off.

Harry jumped at the voice and turned and saw Ginny standing there, looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a short but tasteful green dress which contrasted nicely against her pale skin and ginger hair, which was in loose curls that ran down her back.

The former Gryffindor looked up and, indeed saw the holiday berries magically attatched to the top of the doorframe, which deffinately wxplained why people kept coming over to him.

"Now I do." He said, swigging his third bottle of firewhisky.

Ginny just smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"So, how are you?" She asked, her hazel eyes looking young and innocent, compared to the rest of her.

"Good. Good. Grimmauld Place is quite, um, spooky when you're alone. I just spend most of my time in Godric's Hollow." He blabbered, unsure why he was telling his newly ex-girlfriend this. "And you?"

"Oh, busy." She said, her voice dropping. "Just been, uh, shopping."

"Oh. Buy anything nice?" He asked thinking it would've been better to let it fall to an awkward silence and let one of them (preferrably Ginny, he liked his wall/doorframe) leave.

"Yeah." The red-head replied and the silence fell, neither of them making a hint that they were leaving.

"Look, Ginny. I'm going to be honest here. This is really awkward and we've just broken up and I don't really feel like talking to you ri-" But his explanation was cut off.

"_Broken up_?" She asked in a confused voice, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you kicked me out of your flat and angrily told me not too owl you and we were over, then asking Hermione to pass on the message we were broken up..." Harry explained in a way a teacher would explain an answer to a five year old.

Ginny gave a sort of weird laugh. "I didn't tell Hermione I was breaking up with you. I told her to tell you that we were on a short break. We weren't broken up at ALL!" She explained.

"Oh." Harry fell into silence, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry I gave you the wrong impression, Harry love." She said, completely serious as she wrapped the unresponsive man into a hug, which took him a long minute to return.

"It's...it's fine..." He replied, slightly shocked, the firewhisky obviously gotten to his head.

Then, without warning, the hazel-eyed girl leaned in and gave him a short, soft yet passionate kiss on the lips. Harry's own were tingly slightly afterwards, her familiar taste of vanilla fresh on his mouth.

"What was that for?" He whispered.

"We're under the mistletoe." She murmured back, giving him another peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably the longest one I've done so far. Well, I'll update tomorrow. Love you all and remember to request<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	5. Candle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Dayum!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I went to Birmingham for the day and didn't get back til late! You'll get another update later, promise! So, I got a request of paulaa90 for a SiriusGinny one. I won't disappoint! Yesterday I got a candle in the Peppa Pig Calender so...**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five: Candle<strong>

Ginny was bored. There was nothing to do at Grimmauld Place. It was cold, dusty, especially during Christmas time. She wasn't allowed to go to Order meetings.

So, she silently sat in one of the many libraries (that had been checked over again for Dark artefacts so it was a location in the clear for now) with Hermione, who was engrossed in a book the size of the Book of Merlin!

Suddenly, all the lights flickered and the two girls were soon engrossed in darkness.

"What the..." Ginny wondered as rustling was heard.

"Hermione, where are you going?" The red-head asked worriedly, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. It wasn't the dark, Ginny wasn't that much of a child but, when there's a Wizarding Power Cut, especially in Grimmauld Place, things do get a little creepy.

"I'll be right back, Gin. I'm just going to find out what's happening and get some candles." The older girl reassured her.

"No. It's alright." Ginny quickly stood up, ignoring the dizziness her head got for standing quickly. "I'll go get them." It was a perfect oppurtunity to actually _do _something!

"Ok. I'll wait right here. Don't be too long, okay?" Hermione asked, a weep of worry was heard in her voice though, Ginny wasn't sure - not being able to see her face.

"Ok." The Gryffindor replied before leaving the library carefully and guiding herself with her arm madly waving infront of her to make sure nothing was there she could bump into as it was pitch black.

She found a room and, with her eyes now adjusting to the dark, she found it easier to look for the necessities, finding the candles in no time. The only problem was lighting them. She couldn't find a match or a Muggle lighter thing anywhere so, it was useless. Plus, she left her wand back into the dark, cold room filled with books and Hermione Granger.

With a sigh, she turned to go but bumped into a hard figure.

"Sorry." Said the gruff voice. Ginny almost immediatly recognised it as Sirius'.

"It's my fault." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Weasley girl, right?" He asked, "Ginerva?"

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"What are you doing here, during a Wizarding Power Cut?" Sirius sounded shocked that Ginny blinked a couple of times before deciding it _wasn't _imagination.

"I could ask you the same thing." She challenged with a smirk on her face.

"I'm making sure everyone is okay, checked into this room just in case some idiot was alone in there." The former convict replied with a barky laugh.

"I'm getting some candles for 'Mione in the library." Ginny informed, "But I can't light the dammed things."

"Hold on for a sec." Sirius ordered before murmuring _"Lumos." _and letting him and Ginny have a little light.

"Have you tried lighting it with your wand?" He asked, his stubble and deep, dark eyes up close making him look as young as he ever had in Ginny's eyes.

"It's in the library. With Hermione. Who's alone." Ginny said.

"I'll go look for her in a minute. Let's get them candles lit first." He said, pointing his wand at each of the circular waxes and suddenly, a flame popped up on all the waxy string.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a smirk. Sirius just shrugged, unconsiously moving forward.

Ginny moved forward too, forgetting it was the love of her life's godfather or best friend of his father, just a single man, forever trapped in this stingy building he name "home" a few years ago. He forgot he was probably more than twice her age and let him kiss her.

Despite the stubble, the rest of it was soft and sweet but still managing to make Ginny gasp in both surprise and delight. They went to kiss deeper when both Hermione and Molly opened the door to the spare room and found them looking for things beside the candles with secret smiles on both their faces.

From then on, Ginny found something to like in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 up soon. No requests (will tell you when you can request again)!<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	6. Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Dayum!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's ChapterDay six! It's a Severus/Lily one (yes I'll do one from ANY era from founders to new gen) because the reindeer I got in the calender reminded me of a doe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six: Reindeer<strong>

Severus didn't really like Christmas that much but, his friend Lily (and the love of his life) always made it special for him.

It was their fifth year and she had promised to take him somewhere one night. So, Christmas Eve came and he got a memo to tell him to meet her near the kitchens after curfew. Excitedly, the young Slytherin went as he had not seen Lily as a rule breaker before and hadn't really seen her that much, except for Potions class.

He crept out of the Common Room and up a floor to the basements, where the kitchen was located. And he saw her, leaning against the portrait of fruit, which was the entrance to the kitchen.

"Severus! I almost thought you wouldn't come!" She whispered enthusiastically, her bright green eyes twinkling almost devilishly, her perfect smile wide, showing of her straight white teeth. Her luscious auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail and Severus saw that she was wearing a Muggle winter coat, gloves, trousers and boots.

He cringed slightly, thinking of his own appearance. His sallow, almost grey skin (nothing like her perfect cream skin with the lovely freckles dotted around on her nose), his big hooked nose, his always greasy looking hair and the Winter Cloak that was too big for him. He was also stupid enough to wear his tattered, old winter clothes from third year but, Lily didn't seem to notice or insult it. She hugged him, took him by the hand and led him out of the basement and through the Entrance Hall.

"Where are we going?" He managed to ask when they were outside.

"Forbidden Forest." She replied with a cute, almost evil laugh which made the black-eyed boy stop in his tracks, despite the fact the snow was up his mid-leg.

"What's wrong, Sev?" Lily asked, the emeralds she called eyes looking innocent and genuinely concerned.

"It's…it's nothing." He decided, following her lead as they sat in the edge of the trees, just watching them move slightly in the ice-cold wind.

"Oh, look a reindeer!" Lily cried after an hour or so.

Severus looked and smiled. It was just a normal deer and she didn't even notice.

"That's a normal deer. A female one, I think." He said in his naturally small voice with a slight grin on his lips, careful not to show the girl he fancies his yellow, crooked teeth.

"It's called a doe. That's the correct terms." Lily joked along, "Though I do wish it was a reindeer." She sighed, looking at the animal as if it had something majestic about it.

"I'm guessing reindeer are you favourite animals then?" Severus teased, feeling at ease with the wonderful girl that was Lily Evans.

"No. Doe's are." She replied with a yawn.

Severus smiled as she fell asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Cautious not to wake her, Severus kissed her lightly on the cheek before waking her up and heading back to the castle.

From that moment on, doe's also became his favourite animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope all you Silly or Liverus fans enjoyed that, requests are now open again :) x<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	7. One King

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Wizardry isn't mine, I'm afraid. Maybe one day...**

* * *

><p><strong>How is everyone? Good, my good friend paulaa90 had two suggestions for me a Lily Luna and Scorpius one, as well as a RemusTonks one. I'm doing Lily/Scorpius this chapter then Ronks (Temus?) next chap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven: One King<strong>

Lily Luna Potter, 5th year Gryffindor, youngest child and only daughter of the famous parents, Auror Harry Potter who defeated the darkest wizard of all time and Captain Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies, loved Christmas. Mainly because Professor McGonagall had assigned her to a Muggle play called "The Nativity". It was about how Jesus was born on Christmas, similiar to a story in the Book of Merlin.

Anyway, Lily had a little problem. One of her Three Kings got Spattergroit and wouldn't be able to participate infront of the students and parents in the Great Hall. Her Nativity was _ruined_!

"Why don't you just ask Scorpius?" Her elder brother, Albus Severus (and mini-me of their father, despite being in Slytherin) asked her one day at breakfast. He came over to talk to her sometimes, not that she minded but, sometimes it was annoying.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?" Her nose scrunched up at the surname.

Albus rolled his emerald, green eyes. "Yes, Lil. Remember, Scor is my friend. He's not that much of a bad guy." He said.

"I'm just sick of him always at our house or at Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's when he's with _Rose_ in the summer." She explained. She was **not **going to admit to her brother she had fancied Scorpius for awhile and was jealous of her elder cousin. She had ginger hair as well, but Rose was older, prettier and had piercing blue eyes.

"D'ya want me to ask him?" Albus asked, slightly politely.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall called from the Staff Table, "I suggest you go and sit at your own table, please."

"Ah, come on Minnie. Just a couple of more minutes with my cute, baby sister." He pouted slightly, making puppy-dog eyes.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Mr. Potter, that's 10 points of Slytherin for cheek and, you're turning a cross between your brother and grandfather." She told him.

"Sorry, miss." He said, "See you, Lil."

"Bye Al." His younger sister mumbled, going back to her Nativity plans.

* * *

><p>"Potter." A familar voice drawled to Lily in the corridor.<p>

She stopped and turned to see Scorpius Malfoy leaning against a stone wall, his overly long platinum blonde fringe draping over his silver orbs. Apparently, he looked a lot like his father, of course the young red-head had never seen this.

"What, Malfoy?" She asked with a sigh.

"Heard you need a Wise Man." He said.

"A King of Orient, actually." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"Same difference. I also heard you specially requested me." He had a small smirk on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sod off, Malfoy. I wouldn't have you in my Nativity if my life depended on it."

"Fine then, love," He mocked, not knowing Lily's heart was pumping so fast in her chest, "Let your little Jesus play crumble and burn and crash and -,"

"- I get it." Lily interrupted, raising her hand to signal him to stop.

With one wink, Scorpius silently strode away, completely oblivious to the young girl's sigh.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals were a disaster. Lily had to dub as the Wise Man <em>and <em>Angel Gabriel, occasionally Mary as Rose was normally with her boyfriend. The 5th year sighed, trying not to think of Opening Night.

Soon, the date fast approached.

"We need to cancel The Nativity." Lily said in a panic, trying not to sound _too _hysteric.

"Why?" One of the sheep asked.

"Rose is missing and we have no King. It's a nightmare!" She yelled.

"I'll go look for my sister." Hugo said with an eyeroll, running out the room.

An hour later, ten minutes before they were supposed to start, Rose stormed in, not speaking to anyone.

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Lily asked in a panic.

"Her and Scorpius broke up a couple of days ago." A girl dressed as an angel replied.

Lily shrugged and saw someone's outline and the bottom of their robe from behind a curtain. Curiously, the brown eyed girl walked over and pulled it open, to find Scorpious in brown robes, a beard and a gold crown on his head.

"Scorpious?" She asked in a surprised voice, "What are _you _doing here?"

"You needed a Wise Ma - King." Scorpious replied with a shrug, managing to correct himself.

"Thank you." Lily said, her arguments fading out of her head. He just smiled.

"So, I heard you and Rose broke up." She said awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah." He sounded slightly upset about it though he didn't really show it.

"Why?" She inquired. Scorpious turned and leaned over her, his hot yet minty breath making shiver when the heat touched her skin.

"She just wasn't the right girl, not "the one" for me." Scorpious said, the pair now nose to nose.

"So, why did you two breakout? Did you find your dreamgirl?" Harry Potter's daughter bombarded.

"Something like that." And, with that, Scorpious softly kissed Lily on her the lips before breaking off, winking and leaving.

Lily loved Nativities ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so long. I got one of the Three Kings and that was a kinda hard prompt<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	8. Nutcracker

**Disclaimer: It wouldn't be called fanfiction if I was JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated! My internet on my laptop isn't working so I have to use my mum's. On the brightside, she has iTunes. Downside, I'm not allowed to save any of my shiz so, I have to write it on wordpad and copy it out on old files in my Doc Manager. I'm taking another request from paulaa90, Remus and Tonks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight: Nutcracker<strong>

Tonks was bored. She was five months pregnant and in a middle of war. She was married to a werewolf and part of the Order of The Phoenix. Her life was pants.

That's why she was grateful for Christmas. Tonks loved it. Also, having a Muggle-born father helped her with more Muggle Traditions. Her favourite, however, was the ballet: The Nutcracker.

The Metamorphmagus tried to go every year just to see it but, she was sad for this tradition to end. Her father had been in hiding for sometime now, plus she couldn't leave the house without a Death Eater noticing her, disguise or not.

So, the currently red and green haired woman (in honour of Christmas) went up to her old bedroom in her parent's house (where her and Remus were hiding out) and rumbled through of her old stuff in her wardrobe she shoved in there when she was at home from Hogwarts or Auror Training. She finally found her precious toy she got the Christmas before she started school; her little, wooden Nutcracker. Muggle, hand-painted which was chipping of slightly. Smiling, Tonks also found an old Videotape and went back downstairs.

On the plus side of having a Muggle-born parent, you knew and possibly owned a television. Now, the Tonks' weren't that rich (especially when a Black married in so no money _ever _came in from Andromeda's family) so their TV was small and had a fuzzy signal and not a single channel was in colour but, Tonks didn't mind. She grew up watching it that way which she consisted was good and proper.

Before she put the Videotape of the Ballet in, a special, secret knocked rasped on the Tonks' front door. Sighing, Tonks went to the door, peered in the peephole and saw Remus. Cautiously, pointing her wand and opening the door, incase it wasn't her husband at all.

"Hello, Dora, love." He said with a small chuckle.

"What kind of broomstick do I own?" She asked.

Remus sighed. "A Comet 260, dear, with a rounded wood twig accent piece and strings and ribbons tied to the handle." He told her. Tonks smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Evening, love." She said, ushering him in quickly before locking the door with the traditional lock and key, and then once agian with magic.

"Doing much?" Her werewolf husband asked, shrugging his coat off and throwing it on the stairs.

"Nah. Just about to watch The Nutcracker, though. I was thinking we should give our baby two middle names." His wife replied.

"Two? Got any ideas?" The Marauder asked with a small smile tugging at his lips as they drew the curtains, dimmed the lights and put safety concealment charms on every window and door, "By the way, is your mother in?"

"Yes, she's upstairs, asleep." Tonks said, sitting on the couch, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"So," Remus asked, sitting down beside her, lifting her feet up and putting them on his lap, massaging her swollen ankles, "The name suggestions?"

"Ah, yes. Well, the first one I want is to be Remus." Tonks said, her hair going red as well as her face.

"Something Remus Something Lupin. It _works_!" The ex-Gryffindor said sarcastically. She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I got the first name figured out. Theodore, Teddy for short." The newly red-head said.

Theodore Remus Something Lupin. As soon as we crack the second middle name, we'll be ready." He said stopped rubbing her ankles, taking his attention to his wife's belly, feeling his baby son kick him slightly. "Are you sure it's a boy, Nymphy?"

Tonks scrunched up her nose, "_Nymphy_?" She asked in a disgusted voice, "You really couldn't think of a **worse **nickname?"

"I could but, it's Christmas so I'm being nice," Remus smiled, "Now, shall we put this ballet in or not?"

She nodded, nestling close to her loving husband as he used his wand to turn the television or. After a silence, aside from the music of the film, she spoke up.

"We both _know _it's a boy. We did a potion and a charm and everything, remember?"

"Shh," Remus said, waving his hand at her, completely engrossed in the ballet. The former Hufflepuff rolled her eyes.

"Fritz is my favourite character." She said after awhile, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Fritz? An odd name, isn't it?" The shaggy man asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"I like it." Tonks said with a shrug, leaning backwards and drifting off to sleep.

_Theodore "Teddy" Remus Fritz Lupin_, the brunette thought, deciding he liked it.

And he had his beautiful wife and the amazing ballet to thank for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next I'm gonna do a ScorpiousRose one next for meagenl124. Request and review!**

**- Festive Panda x**


	9. Turkey

**Disclaimer: It wouldn't be called fanfiction if I was JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>And here's Day Nine. All of my other stuff are up tomorrow! Yay! This is for meagenl124 :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine: Turkey<strong>

Molly Weasley _loved_ Christmas, especially when her family came round.

She even had the pleasure of having the Malfoy's accompanying them; Draco, Astoria and Scorpious. Albus and Rose would be pleased.

"Rose, darling?" She called out the kitchen, the day before Christmas Eve.

"Yes, Grandma?" The red-head replied, obviously getting politeness of her mother, Hermione Granger.

"I want you to go to the chicken coop, we have turkeys. I want you to kill one gently and bring it over here for dinner in two days. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Rose replied, turning to go outside.

"Wait!" Molly yelled. The blue eyed girl turned. "At least changed clothes and put on a coat. Your parents will be in better moods then." Her grandmother insisted.

Rose nodded, went upstairs to her father's old room where he, her mum, her and Hugo were staying in, changed into an old t-shirt, jumper and jeans, a big winter coat and tied her hair up before heading outside.

Draco and his family came to The Burrow an hour later.

"Draco, dear!" Molly greeted him warmly, giving him a hug, Astoria a hug and Scorpious a hug. "You'll be staying in Charlie's old room, Percy: show him up!" Molly explained.

"Is Albus here?" Scorpious asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, dear, I'm sorry. They're not coming until this evening," The elder woman said, "Why don't you go to the chicken coop and help out Rose instead?"

The blonde nodded, heading outside into a small shack where a lot of clucking and chicken noises were heard. He laughed when he saw Rose Weasley chasing a turkey around in a comical fashion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still chuckling. She stopped and exhaled angrily, the air from her breath making her fringe flap around.

"Trying to catch a turkey." She replied.

"You are odd." He said with a laugh.

"Care to help me?" She was getting snappier by the second and Scorpious was genuinely scared of the look she gives, so he spoke up.

"I heard you need help. Saw it, actually." He explained with a small shrug, getting narrowed eyeballs of her before stepping into the straw smelling barn.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, still sounding miffed.

"A well devised plan..." He said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and nothing! "Ok, we give it new bait, we grab it, crack its skull and run." Rose said with a hopeful smile.<p>

"Brilliant." Scorpious mumbled, suddnely finding himself getting kissed (and kissing) Rose Weasley. He was unsure of who started what but, was happy for it too never end. Until the turkey made a weird "Can I get carved noise" breaking their lovely moment but, they did visit the coop more than once for different reasons afterwards...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ypu liked it. I wrote it at 1 am so, that's why it's so frickin terrible.<strong>


	10. Snowman

**Disclaimer: If only...**

**Day 10 is here. Woop. I got a Snowman and I'm going do Drarry for my wonderful friend lessthanthreeredvines because, who DOESN'T love Drarry? They are practically the Wizarding World version of Klaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10: Snowman<strong>

****Harry hated the snow. It reminded him of the cold, which reminded him of sad memories. Nevertheless, he still walked through it to ditch his friends. He didn't want to talk to them, now Sirius had died.

Draco, coincidently, hated the snow as well. It reminded him of the cold, which reminded him of his father. Probably the worst parent in the entire world. Plus, apart from his so-called "crew", he had no-one to talk to so, he might as well live in the memories of his home-life.

One day, however, Draco and Harry's paths crossed. Mainly due to the fact there was a snowstorm brewing and no-one could see where they were going.

"Ah, watch it, Potter." The blonde snapped.

"Well, sorry." The green-eyed boy muttered sarcastically.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Draco wondered, not really caring but hoping that Saint Potter would buzz off.

"Thinking." He muttered, "You?"

"Same." The silver-eyed boy replied. "Wanna walk and think together? You know, so we won't be alone?"

Harry pondered for a moment before making his final decision. "Sure, Malfoy. I'll walk with you."

* * *

><p>They were walking for almost an hour, thinking of their own problems, not really wanting to share them and break the comfortable silence they both had grown used too.<p>

Suddenly, Harry walked slightly faster and more to the left than he intended too and started picking up piles of snow and making it into a circular shape.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Making a snowman." The fifteen year old replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" The Slytherin inquired, cautiously stepping towards the famous teen.

"It helps me sometimes. Gives me a sense of the childhood I never had." He shrugged, starting on the head before pulling out his wand and charming a carrot, a selection of black stones and two hand-shaped twigs out of thin air.

"What are they for?" Draco found this Snowman lark funny too watch.

"Carrot is for the nose, the twigs are for his arms and the stones are for his eyes, mouth and buttons." Harry explained, shoving the carrot in the middle of it's face before firmly gripping the stones to the frozen texture, creating two eyes.

"Does it... he want a scarf?" The future-Death Eater asked.

"Um, sure." The raven-haired boy said, taking the Slytherin scarf that the blonde willingly handed to him.

Their hands accidentally touched and they both felt a spark, ignoring it and starting a new snowman to build.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, they had made over 20 different snowman.<p>

"Oh Merlin! How about a Birthday Cake hat?" Draco asked, laughing. He wouldn't admit this but, he was having a ton of fun with Pott-Harry.

"Oh yes!" Harry exclaimed, about to Transfigure one when he tripped over a neglected snow-man twig arm, knocking down and potentially destroying a Dumbledore snowman.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, chuckling hard, going forward to help his "secret-friend" up but found himself tripping over the _same _twig and landing on Harry. His lips to be exact.

His lips were soft and warm, nothing boy's lips were supposed to be. Draco deepened the kiss, unable and not wanting to break it. After a shocked minute or two, Harry started to kiss back, even holding the side of Draco's head with both his hands so they wouldn't just, hang there.

Draco wrapped his own strong arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy closer as they explored each other's mouths whilst wrapped up in a blanket of snow.

When they finally broke off, they blushed deeply and stood up, mumbling a see you later and rushing off different ways to the castle. And, from then on, they never forgot that one snow-day, occasionally standing in that one spot, hoping the other would do the same and they'd meet in private again...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :)<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	11. Angel

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. Tis making me emotional.**

**Eleven days already? Wowza! I'm doing a Teddy/Victoire one for paulaa90. Oh, btw, thanks for that lovely review on my Drarry one-shot :) (L)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11: Angel<strong>

****Teddy was bored. Being a ten year old, he was still stuck at Muggle school and he was supposed to be learning his Shepherd's lines for the primary school's Nativity but, he really couldn't be bothered.

He felt sad actually. His Godfather Harry had told him that it was perfectly normal for the young boy to feel sad around Christmas, as they had both been through the exact same thing.

When he asked Harry what he would do to feel better, the green-eyed man smiled and simply said "pray".

Which was what he decided to do now.

He knelt down and carefully balanced a Wizard photograph of his mum and dad, laughing and smiling on what must've been their wedding day as his mum - Tonks - was wearing a simple, yet beautiful, wedding dress and his dad - Remus - was wearing a suit.

The current blue-haired boy joined his hands together and closed his eyes before he started to pray.

"Dear Muggle God, please let Mum and Dad know that I love them very, very much and that I wish them - you all - a Merry Christmas. I'll be grateful for everything and, like every day, I'll be grateful for having two amazing parents and, even though they're not here physically with me, please tell them I think they're very brave because, if they were here with me, I'd love it but, it just wouldn't prove how special and heroic they are. I love you, Mum and Dad and I hope we can chat or something soon. Love Teddy. Amen."

When the young boy opened his eyes, he felt stray tears down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping them away but, just knelt there in silence, encouraging them too fall.

"Teddy, Daddy and Uncle Harry sent me upstairs to tell you too..." An angel stopped at the door. To be fair, it was Victoire in her Nativity costume but, that was her nickname: Little Angel. Because she was one of the kindest children ever.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" She cried, rushing forward into the boy's room and hugging him, holding him tightly but the young Metamorphmagus didn't protest.

"It's nothing, Vic. I'm fine." He mumbled, wiping away his tears.

"It's about your mum and dad, isn't it?" The eight year old asked. Teddy nodded.

The blonde sighed and hugged him tighter, "I wish I could say anything to make you feel better." She whispered.

"It's fine. When you're here Vic, I feel happier." Teddy mumbled. Victoire brightened at this, kissing him on the cheek and pulling her best friend up from the floor.

"Remember to talk to Uncle Harry about it." She told him, "Now, hurry. Daddy'll be waiting." And with two small but meaningful smiles, the two kids held hands and walked out of the room.

Teddy was glad to have a Little Angel like Victoire Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really romance, I know. I think the song Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World really fits with this. I love young Victoire and Teddy, they're so adorable xx<strong>

**Requests are open!**

**- Festive Panda x**


	12. Penguin

**Disclaimer: The owner's rights are on my Christmas Wish List...**

**Sorry I've been off the radar, guys. I've been really ill recently and I was too sick to type. I feel better now and I have a lot of one-shots that need updating. Awkward. Sorry :(**

**Anyway, this one is for Writey Starkid who wanted a DracoxLuna one :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12: Penguin<strong>

When Draco and Luna started seeing each other, everyone in the entire Wizarding World was shocked. Some people thought he'd either end up with Hermione Granger (as likely as bringing the dead back to life) or stick with Pansy Parkinson. But, neither happened. In fact, after the war, after Neville and Luna's "fling" was over, Draco built up the courage to ask her out - sputtering and rambling all the way through his confession of him liking her and all she did was smile softly and say "yes".

Three years on and they are still the perfect couple. Luna had made Draco calmer and was able to deal with his random angry outbursts and Draco had sort-of got used to his girlfriend's weirdness.

Anyway, Christmas was coming and the male white-blonde couldn't find _the _perfect gift wacky enough for her so, he gotten help from the last people he thought he never would even ask for a favour: The Golden Trio.

"Well," Harry St. Potter stated, pondering for a moment, "She's really into penguins at the moment."

Draco blinked a bit, his grey eyes cold for a moment as he took the strangely surprising news. "So, what? You want me to take her too a zoo?"

"Oh," Hermione gushed as Ron nodded approvingly, "That'd be lovely. Luna would love visiting the Penguin Sanctuary at the local Muggle zoo!"

"I hope so..." Draco mumbled, drifting off into space for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Draco blind-folded Luna and carefully led her out of their house.<p>

"Where are we going?" She asked with a laugh.

"Hold onto my arm." He instructed, ignoring her questions.

"Seriously, Draco," She said with the most happy laugh (according to Draco), ever.

"What?" He asked and, before she could say anything, she felt like she was being sucked through a tube. Apparation, anywhere else would've been to easy.

Draco sneakily cast a Silencing charm around his girlfriend so she couldn't hear anything what might've given away the location.

And, before Luna knew it, she could hear again and all she heard was weird bird noises, and water splashing. Draco removed the blindfold and she blinked a few times before she realised where they were.

"A penguin sanctuary?" She whispered to him.

"Not just _any _penguin sanctuary." Draco said with a cocky grin, "The penguin sanctuary in Central Park, New York City, New York, America."

Luna hugged him tightly. She had always wanted to go to America and she adored penguins!

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said with an excited squeal though it sounded muffled against the former Death Eater's shoulder.

The Slytherin chuckled, stroking the Ravenclaw's hair, "Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Don't worry, there's still plenty more comin'<strong>

**Requests are, obviously, closed**

**- Festive Panda x**


	13. Candy Cane

**Disclaimer: BOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one from Writey Starkid. James and Scorpius. Odd pairing but, the reviewer wants what the reviewer wants :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13: Candy Cane<strong>

James was mad. He was mad because his mum and dad had bogged off to the Canaries for Christmas with his Aunt's and Uncle's and even his grandparents so, he had to stay at Hogwarts. He didn't mind the school or anything, but it was _school_ for Merlin's sake. People want to leave it for the Christmas holidays...not celebrate in it!

He was jealous of Rose and Hugo. Rose was only 15 (two years younger than him) but she was allowed home for the holidays because Mrs. Granger (Aunt Hermione's mum) could pop round to check on her and her brother who was 13! Yet, his mum couldn't even trust someone in their last year of school to babysit a third year and a fifth year!

Well, she _did_ mention something about Kreacher being a bit too old to get caught up in their shannanigans and, as it was Christmas, they were giving the House Elf three week's off.

The black-haired boy was even more mad at his favourite "brother" in the world...Teddy. Teddy was 22 and was with Victoire, Louis, Dominique and their French family in Paris, celebrating the festivities so, the elder Potter child couldn't even bargain him to babysit the Terrible Three.

Fred and Roxanne - with Aunt Angelina's parents.

Molly and Lucy - with Aunt Audrey's parents.

And Romania was apparently too dangerous for Uncle Charlie to look after them!

Kingsley was too busy being Minister of Magic, Aberforth smelled like goats. Luna was with her husband with the other grown-ups, leaving the weird sibling, Lorcan and Lycan, behind too.

"Angry?" A gentle voice asked from behind him. He turned and saw Scorpius Malfoy sitting in one of the castle's many archways, tightly grasping a book in his hand.

James huffed with an eyeroll, "A little. Doesn't it hurt your eyes? Reading in the dark?" _Or reading for that matter_, he then thought bitterly. James had never been one for books.

Scorpius silently held up his wand, currently in active use of the Lumos spell, "I'm good." He said with a smile. Scorpius was different to his father on so many levels. He was brought up not prejudiced but sweet and polite. He didn't hang around with people much, preferring to be on his own and to read. He also disliked apples on so many levels. It wasn't much of a wander Albus immediatly became close with him, they had almost everything in common.

James fidgeted slightly, "Are your parents on the same holiday as mine?" He asked, attempting to make small talk.

"No." Was Scorpius' answer.

"Are they on a different holiday? Didn't my dad ask yours or anything?" James didn't mean to bombard the poor fifth year with questions but, curiousity (ahem, nosiness) got the best of him.

"Your father, Mr Potter, asked my father loads of times to go on holiday but, he declined the invite. He and my mother aren't on a different holiday though. They're at home."

James blinked, "Did you miss the train or something? What are you still doing here?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I like Hogwarts. So much History, it's a great honour being here. You should want to stay here, being in your last year and everything, or you'll miss it when you're gone."

Half of Harry's son wanted to punch the Malfoy heir, half of him wanted to snort at his idea. Instead he huffed, no Fifth Year should ever tell him if he wanted to stay at school.

Scorpius politely ignored the huff and instead reached into his bookbag for something. He pulled out a little bag of candy canes and offered one to the hazel-eyed boy.

"Thanks." He muttered. He saw why Albus always was with this kid. Heck, James would always be with this kid if Albus wouldn't hex him for it. Infact...

"Say, do you always hang around here? Every night?" James wondered.

The silver eyed boy, finishing chewing on end of his own cancy cane gave a slow nod before swallowing. "After the library closes at seven, I come in here, hide in one of the arch's so Head Boy, Girl or a Prefect won't spot me. It's okay if I'm on Prefect duty myself, I just hang around here and tell other kids to bog off when I need to."

James "hmmed" and "ahhed", not really taking most of the information in, "Well, Scorpius, it's been a long day and I am quite tired. See you tomorrow?" He asked, feeling quite nervous.

"Same time, same place." The pale skinned boy said with a small smile.

The Gryffindor grinned back, heading for the North Tower as the Slytherin packed up his things and headed to the Dungeon.

And, like that, a secret friendship was born. And Scorpius always brought Candy Canes, even when it wasn't Christmas.


	14. Shepherd

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't a request, nor is it really a romance one. I just think it'd be nice to upload. It's Harry-centric.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14: Shepherd<strong>

It was the Christmas four years after the year Voldemort was finally defeated that Harry finally realised it. He was sitting in a local Muggle primary school's main hall, a couple of streets away from his, Ginny's, Andromeda's and Teddy's home in Grimmauld Place.

Andromeda was smiling fondly at her one and only grandson and Ginny was recording the four year olds performance on a Muggle Video Camera.

Teddy was playing a Shepherd, he always loved sheep and brought some of his toys in as props. And then, it hit Harry. He was a Shepherd. Of course, he had never actually been near a sheep in his entire life. The closest animal to that he _had _been near was Aberforth's pet goat. The Boy Who Lived meant that he was a metamorphic Shepherd, always leading his friends, his followers, his sheep into battles and fights and scrapes and anything, really.

It made him slightly sad, knowing he was a Shepherd, as it meant he had so many lives to look after and he had already failed that. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Ted Tonks, Snape. Even Hermione - one of his best friends - was so close to death at one point.

He wish he saved the others like he managed to save her.

Even his parents had died for him! All for him, so many lives lost. Even poor little Colin Creevey. All _he _wanted was a bloody picture of the famous Harry Potter.

Then, of course, the word famous made him think of two other people: Mad-eye and Cedric. Mad-eye was so brave, protecting Harry, dying in the process and Cedric. He was just an innocent boy, all he had done was touch that god damn Port-key!

The 21 year old felt tears well up in his eyes. He closed them in embarrassment, which made it worse as all the faces of loved ones who died for _him, _the stupid Shepherd, flicked through his mind.

"Are you alright, dear?" He looked up, blinking, seeing Andromeda looking pitiful at him.

"I'm just thinking…" His voice trailed off as he throat had suddenly tightened up.

"About them, I know." Andromeda never used names or say "loved ones" or "people who died" or anything what sounded remotely insensitive. It was just "them", as it hurt to even think of her son-in-law and her heart almost breaks in two when she thinks about her daughter. And her husband. Even her sister, no matter how evil and twisted Bella was.

Harry nodded, guilt building up in them, "Not a day goes by when I don't think of everyone who has ever died because of what Voldemort started. But, sometimes, I feel so guilty because, I push them to the back of my mind when I work or when I'm trying to sleep." He explained.

"It's okay, Harry, everyone who has lost even someone in their life feels like that. Believe me, I do." The elder one gave a weak smile, patting the green-eyed man's hand in a comforting way.

"It's seeing Teddy as a Shepherd, it's made me thinking -,"

"- That _you're a Shepherd." She cut off, nodding, "Harry, we'll talk about this later. Right now, push all your loved ones out of your mind and into your heart and watch your beautiful God son play Shepherd, and thank Merlin that he's wearing a shawl of some sort over his head or we'd have a lot of explaining to do on why it keeps turning from pink to blue." She gave a small smirk, indicating that she was joking and Harry gave a tiny, silent laugh before going back to his truly talented God Son's performance of a bearded fool who looked after sheep._


	15. A Bag Full Of Toys

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Le sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys! This is for paulaa90 (again)! It's a MollyArthur one. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15: A Bag Of Toys<strong>

"How about some lovely Muggle toys for the children, this year?"

"Please Arthur. Half of them won't even though what they'd get. In fact, we won't even know!"

It was the annual Christmas Squabble between Molly and Arthur, deciding what to get the extended Weasley Clan for presents.

"We'll give them a sweater, like always." She said, nodding over to the floating needles, doing the work by themselves.

"Not Bill and Fleur's children though, via special request." Arthur said.

"Fine. I'll Floo Bill and ask what they'd like instead." Molly agreed.

"Fine, Bleur's family can wait. Next on the list?"

"Charlie. I don't know if he's got a girlfriend or not though. I'll knit him a jumper just in case he decides to come home for the holidays. I'm guessing Diagon Alley has those sort of tooth bracelets he always fond of having." Molly said.

"Fine." Arthur replied. "Next?"

"Perdrey and children. Lucy really likes a doll called "Barbie" at the moment -,"

" - A Muggle toy."

"Arthur, don't butt in. As I was saying, we'll get Lucy a doll and Molly is a big fan of shoes so I'll get her a couple of pairs. Percy needs some new robes from work and I saw _the _perfect pearl necklace for Audrey."

"Good, good," Arthur said, nodding, his quill and parchment scribbling down items on the list for him as he counted out the money.

Ever since Harry became an Auror and Ginny became a famous Quidditch captain, they had given half of their earnings to Molly and Arthur, making them rich. Kingsley also bumped up Arthur's pay check.

"Georgilina. Hmm, tricky. I'm guessing George would like some new herbs for the shop. Fred's getting into Muggle practical jokes so we'll get him one of them kits. Roxanne's really getting into Transfiguration at school so we'll get her a couple of books on that. What about Angelina though?" Molly rambled, thinking hard.

"She's really into that movie she saw years ago. _A Nightmare Before Christmas _or something like that. She wants in on devid."

"DVD, Arthur." Molly said with a sigh. Arthur grinned.

"So, next?"

"Romione and kids. Easy peasy, I saw a great big, thick book called _The History of The Wizarding World _in Flourish and Blotts yesterday and I know she'd love it. Ron, he wants that stupid Chudley Cannon memorabilia thing. Rose adores potion making so we'll get her a Potion Making Kit and Hugo loves Honeydukes so we'll get him something from there."

"Alright, now, next?"

"Last but, definitely not least, Hinny. Harry would like something Defence Against The Dark Arts-ey, I saw a beautiful dress for Ginny. I saw a cute bag with a lot of lily-flowers on for Lily and I know how much she loves that name. I saw a big book on jokes for James and Albus would really like a broomstick decorating kit similar to the one Harry got when he was a boy."

"So, we're settled then?"

"Yes, Louis likes shoes as well and we'll get some flashy jewellery for Victoire and Dominique. Bill wanted a new book so I'll look around for something and I'll get some charms and potions and other beauty stuff for Fleur."

"What about Teddy?"

"Of course!" Molly said with a gasp, "Well, he really wants to know how to drive? Maybe give him a Muggle driving book?"

"Great idea, darling."

By the next morning, they had everyone's presents (and sweaters) wrapped up.

"Oh, look at the bag full of toys, Molly." Arthur teased, "Muggle toys."

"Oh, hush up. Women are never wrong. I bet by Boxing Day, no-one will even remember why they wanted a Barbie or a Non-Magical Joke kit if there's nothing magical about them. You know how kids are."

"Sorry, dear."

Molly sighed, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips to show she accepted his apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was mostly dialogue :S.<strong>

**Day 16 will be up soon-ish. Just give me a minute to breathe!**


	16. Stockings

**Disclaimer: We've had this argument a million times before...**

* * *

><p><strong>There. I'm almost fully updated now. Well, as this is the 16th chapter on the 16th day, yep I'm fully updated. I'll never do that again. I'm sorry. Later my other stories may be updated. I've officially broken up for Christmas. Woo! So, hopefully, more frequent reviews are in order ;)<strong>

**This is for one of my bestiest friends, AvalancheApple because, today (ladies and possibly gentlemen) she bought me...REDVINES! And we live in England where them delicious sweets are unknown so, it's freakin' awesome. She loves Fremione so, Merry Christmas GIRL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16: Stocking<strong>

Hermione hated Christmas at Grimmauld Place. She was happy that Dobby came to celebrate the holiday's with them so he could keep poor Kreacher company but, that's it. The rest was misery.

It was mainly due to the wicked toad, Umbridge. She couldn't stand that ugly woman.

Anyway, Christmas Day arrived and, after everyone opened their presents, hung around the dusty living room and went to get ready, Hermione went to one of the libraries to read her new book, as she waited for Christmas Dinner to be fully made.

On her way to the library, she was aware of a long row of Christmas stockings on the grimy walls. The brunette raised an eyebrow, aware the row stopped on her bedroom door, where one stocking was hanging.

Curiously, she pushed her door open and saw no stockings in there. With a backwards glance at the others, she decided to follow them.

She went downstairs to the basement and saw Fred there. She didn't know why or how, but she could _always _tell the Troublesome Twins apart from each other.

"Fred? What are you doing? Are you playing a cruel joke on Dobby? You know how much he likes odd socks!" She informed, trying not to sound annoying or pushy.

"Technically, little 'Mione dear, they're _stockings._" The ginger replied, giving her a cheeky grin which made her weirdly go hot and bothered. Fine, she wasn't going to deny it any further to herself, she fancied the...well, er, socks...of Fred Weasley. Ever since Fourth Year, when they're Aging Potion went wrong.

"I'm not little." She grumbled, sitting on one of the dusty, old tables.

"Ah, cheer up. It's Christmas!" He exclaimed.

"And?" She questioned, "Why are you down here? Where's George? And what in Merlin are you doing with **stockings**?"

"George is currently engrossed in pictures of Angelina Johnson, m'lady. The stockings were a trail to here where no-one will notice me do this." And, before she knew what was happening, Fred had kissed her on the lips, his own surprisingly soft.

Hermione was in Heaven. When they broke apart, Fred started playing with a random, curly lock of her hair.

"So, when did you start fancying me?" She teased, staring into his mischevious, blue eyes.

"Beginning of this year. Knew I had to take a chance sooner or later." He said.

"In a basement? Really?" She joked along with him.

"To be honest, 'Mione, it _is _Grimmauld Place. The basement is practically the cleanest room here in dusty city."

With a laugh, Hermione kissed Fred and, when they're lips touched and the spark between them went in the overload, they didn't care _where _they kissed, as long as they were together, anything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Blahh. Terrible. To meaganl124, your request will be tomorrow :)<strong>

**- Festive Panda xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Christmas Reef

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the queen?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my darling reviewers :) I believe it's time for a few shout-outs;<strong>

**Meaganl124 (this is your chapter request anyway so it's double awesomesauce)**

**Writey Starkid (you make me laugh)**

**Paulaa90 (your reviews put a smile on my face. I love how you manage to review hearty paragraphs on every single chapter without fail so far, though I am a little confused you were sad to hear I have broken up from school?)**

**And the other guys who don't review that much but alert this story and add it to it's favourites list. Thank-you :)**

**Anyway, as said above, this one is for meanl124 for a LuciusxNarcissa one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17: Christmas Reef<strong>

Narcissa had always loved Christmas. It was a time to spend a _lot _of her husband's money on her one and only perfect son Draco but, also to bring some holiday cheer to the Manor.

Them being part of such a dark society, Lucius' great-grandparents(and in turn his grandparents, then his parents, then him) who built the house had a sort of "gothic" image to their outer and interior decor. It was tradition to keep it decorated in the same way.

Narcissa didn't mind this as her own home, as well as her aun'ts, were grimy and dim as well but, a bit of festive cheer always brightened things up, so she had to for the holiday's. Draco was coming back from school and she wanted him to feel Christmas-sey.

* * *

><p>After a hard day at the Ministry - why he didn't just Avada Cornelius Fudge now was a mystery to Lucius - the blonde came home to find it covered red and glittery to his horror! Had some idiotic Gryffindor prankers come to <em>Malfoy Manor <em>to look like their entire common room puked in his grey and cold lounge?

On the brightside, there was a lot of green to even up the red which made the Death Eater relax slightly. "Cissy?" He called, "Narcissa?"

The blonde woman poked her head out of the tea-room's door with a great smile. "Ah, just in time, Lucius dear. Please come and help me."

Lucius rolled his eyes but nevertheless walked over to his wife who was hanging something on the door.

"What is that? It looks like a Hogwarts First Year's Herbology project!" He exclaimed disgustedly, nodding his head toward the green and red object in the pale woman's petite hands.

"Darling, be nice. It's a Christmas reef. It will add some more festive cheer to our home. Thank Merlin we have a lot of decorations as we have many rooms here." She gave a famous Slytherin smirk.

"_Thank_?" He mumbled, terrified, "More like curse."

"I was bored and feeling quite melancholy so, I decided to Christmas-up our home!" Narcissa (obviously on the wine) told him proudly.

"So," He began to tease, throwing his pimp cane onto th ground, only mildly worried if the wand contained inside it was broken, "**You're **the one who made it look like the house elves got drunk and carried away?"

"Some did but, they weren't drunk. I just told them to hang anything _anywhere_!" Narcissa exclaimed with a slightly evil laugh at the end of her sentence. It proved how everyday of hanging out with her newly released-from-prison sister made the two alike.

Though Cissy wasn't _actually _evil, she just had bad decorating skills.

"So, you said you needed my help?" Lucius asked with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh yes. Cast a Temporary Sticking Charm onto the reef please." She smiled, looking suddenly younger and innocent than she had since her school days.

"Merlin, no." The silver-eyed man retorted in a sickened voice.

Cisssy pouted, "Why ever not?" She whined.

"It's ugly. It's like having Dobby's head on our door." He explained. She sighed.

"Come on, Lucius." She snapped, "Please? It's just one little request."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, knowing that unless it was a _truly _important manner, Narcissa would always win.

She smiled a bright smile, showing off her perfect white teeth, kissing him softly on the cheeks and going upstairs to "throw tinsel around".

Lucius chuckled at his wife, who his affection toward grew and grew everyday...

* * *

><p><strong>No offence to Dobby. I love him but, remember it's the <em>Malfoy's <em>we're talking about so they would say something crueler than that.**

**Hope you liked it everyone (especially meaganl124) and remember to review/request.**

**- TheFantabulousFestivePanda x**

**P.S - my right wrist had been aching a lot recently, and sometimes my bones click painfully. Any idea?**


	18. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ladies and...er...ladies. Meaganl124 requested a NevilleHermione one so, I shall write one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18: Teddy Bear<strong>

****Neville had _the_ perfect plan to get Hermione to go out with him. He had liked her ever since First Year and, he has wasted six years of trying to plan something with her.

He _had _tried a couple of times, especially in Fourth Year when he had asked her to the Yule Ball and she had turned him down...for _Viktor Krum._

Last year, during the Dumbledore's Army meetings, he had thought she would've grown closer to him, but that didn't seem to be the case.

So, this year, he was determined. Professor Slughorn was throwing a Christmas Party for his "Slug Club" - a group which Hermione was part off. And he was going to get her to ask him to be her date to it.

He even had the perfect prop to get her to realise her feelings: a brown, plush Christmas teddy bear.

So, one lunch time, after Herbology, he sat by Hermione in the Great Hall. He was thankful Harry and Ron weren't there yet.

"Hello Neville." The brunette said cheerfully, making herself a sandwhich.

"Hey, 'Mione." He said, somewhat nervous.

"What's that?" Her head nodded to the present exposing itself in Neville's book bag. Neville nervously flipped the top bit over and made sure the velcro was sticking together before he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, just a Christmas present." He told her, like it was nothing.

"Oh, who gave you it?" Hermione's only flaw was probably being too interested in un-important things.

"N-n-no-one, it's, um, actually, y-y-yours." _OK, Neville, calm down. For Merlin's sake, calm down, _he thought.

"Really?" Hermione's voice brightened, and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. Not many people ever gave her a gift.

"Um, yes." And he reopened his book-bag and delicately took out the round-ish object in red wrapping paper.

Hermione was about to put it in her bag when Neville's voice stopped her.

"You...you can open it right now. If you want." He shrugged, finding his empty plate very interesting.

Hermione gave a soft smile and carefully teared the paper off, showing the bear holding a santa-hat with "All I Want 4 X-Mas Is U" embroidered in it.

The Gryffindor girl blinked slightly at it, stroking the soft fur like it was the most fragile thing in the world, "Neville, why did you give me this?"

"Um, it's...sorry, I know. Um, well I...you can return it any time." He stumbled over his words, standing up and almost slipping over his cloak which he dropped on the floor.

"Neville, sit." Hermione's voice was soft. He just shook his head.

"No..i-it's O-OK-K-K. I...um, I, er, have t-t-t-to go to the...err...Greenhouse." And he proceeded to run out of the Great Hall.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione called, standing up but, he had already left.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What's up with Neville?" Harry asked, him and Ron walking into the Great Hall.

"I'm not quite sure." Hermione said in a confused voice, "Excuse me." And with that, she calmly followed Neville's steps.

* * *

><p>Neville sat by the Greenhouses, not caring who saw him blubbing. He was such a FOOL!<p>

The bear didn't work, just _embarrassed _him further.

"Neville?" He recognised that beautiful, beautiful voice.

"Go away Hermione." His voice was hoarse.

"No." Another flaw of Hermione (sometimes a plus), her stubborness. Instead, she sat next to him.

"What are you doing here? Want to laugh at me? Inform me that you told everyone?"

"No, actually. Please don't take this the wrong way but I want to return the bear." And she gently put the soft-toy in his hands, making him grasp on it.

"What other way am I supposed to take it?" He turned the stare at her, his eyes all red and puffy. She sighed.

"Neville, I don't like you in _that _way but, you are one of my best-friends and the probably the sweetest guy ever." She said softly.

"Really?" He sniffled.

"Really." Hermione confirmed. "On the brightside, I know that Hannah Abbott _really _likes you. And I saw the glances you used to give her in Herbology."

It was true, Neville had a slight crush on the Hufflepuff but, it was always shadowed by his feelings on Hermione.

"So, shall I give the bear to her?" He asked his best-friend.

"Of course. But," She stood up, helping him up as well, "I do want to say thank-you." And she gave him a peck on the cheek, walking back to the castle.

Neville fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19 up later<strong>

**Love you all**

**- Festive Panda x**


	19. Santa Clause

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will ever be (unless in possesion of her hair and Polyjuice Potion) JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19: Santa Clause<strong>

Harry loved his kids, so much. He never wanted them to even feel an _ounce _of what he fet until Teddy was legally handed over to him. Alone, worthless, neglected, _empty._

Naturally for Teddy, the blue-haired boy felt alone without his parents and Harry knew exactly what the eleven-year-old was feeling. He didn't want to bug him though, was just there for him.

James, on the other hand, was a six year old who enjoyed messing around with his "big brother" but, even little four year old Albus knew Teddy was upset.

And, Lily was just being a nuisance, as she was currently in her "Terrible Two's".

So, one morning, Harry decided to do one thing that his embarrassed him the most - and this is worse than the time Loopy Lockhart noticed him in Flourish and Blotts before his second year at Hogwarts. He had dressed up. As Santa.

He had walked into the kitchen to see Ginny frying some eggs, Teddy glumly eating some cereal at the table, Lily in her High Chair and James and Albus on the kitchen floor, colouring in some Christmas Colour Books. He coughed so they all noticed him.

"Why is Daddy fat?" James asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Haha, and he has a beard!" Albus said with a little girl.

"Daddy funny!" Lily concluded with a squeal of excitement from her High Chair.

"Haha," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm sure you're all very amused."

Ginny smirked, putting the kettle on and even Teddy managed a weak smile.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Harry." The Gryffindor greeted him when he sat down.

Harry smiled as Ginny put down his breakfast, "Thanks love." He thanked her, attempting to kiss her on the cheek but, she swiflty moved away and laughed in his face when he pouted.

"Sorry, Harry, dear, but you _know _I hate beards." She explained, making herself a cup of tea.

"What about during the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny?" Harry questioned her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You mean the Final Battle? That was easy, I hadn't seen - or kissed - you in almost a year and there was a humongous chance we were both going to die." she said, sitting next to him.

Harry rolled his arms and automatically lifted Albus up onto his lap as the small boy walked over to him.

"So, Harry, care to tell us why you're dressed as Santa Clause?" Teddy asked with a weak smile.

"Oh, yes! As, despite the decorations and festive films/songs, this place - you people - are lacking Christmas Spirit." He explained.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" James retaliated.

"Simple. We're going to the North Pole to see Santa's workshop." Harry replied with a smirk.

The little kids gasped, Ginny raised her eyebrows in suprise and Teddy looked bewildered.

* * *

><p>Two days later - Christmas Eve to be exact - the Potter family + Teddy were getting ready for their evening at the North Pole.<p>

"Harry, how are we going to travel there?" Ginny had asked him, "James, Albus and Lily are too young for Portkey's and I'm pretty sure there's no Floo Network in the North Pole!"

"Don't worry, Gin," He assured her, "We'll just use Side Along Apparation!"

So, Harry was stuck with Lily and Albus, whilst Ginny had James and Teddy holding onto her hands as they both Apparated to where Santa supposedly lived.

Aside from the contast shivering, the kids were dancing in delight, "Where's da workshop?" Lily screamed (in excitement), repeating the question two seconds after it.

"It's invisble, Lily Flower!" Harry shouted back. The auburn-haired girl pouted.

"But - but -," She was blubbering, "We MAGIC!"

"I know, sweetheart," Harry said, picking her up, "But, Santa has done this so you can't see what you're getting for Christmas." And with that, he tickled her just to hear his little girl's laugh.

An hour and a half later of walking (or parading if you were James, Albus or Lily [and occasionally Ginny]) Harry went to talk to Teddy.

"I know how you're feeling right now." He whispered, magicking two chairs with a flick of his wrist, indicating the young boy to sit.

"I know but, it's hard." Teddy said, "Being at Hogwarts: seeing _all _those reminders, it's just tough."

"I know how you're feeling. When I was your age, I saw my own parents through a strange, yet dangerous object called the Mirror of Erised." Harry explained, memories of his First Year flooding through his mind.

"Really? Was it tough?" Teddy sniffled slightly from either the tears he had been silently shedding or the cold.

"Extremely." Harry replied after a long silence, "But, Teddy, you're parents wouldn't want you wallowing on _Christmas. _Now, smile." Teddy attempted a small one but the raven-haired man rolled his eyes.

"A proper smile." A slightly bigger smile reappeared on the eleven year old's face but, it still wasn't good enough.

"Seriously," The green-eyed man snapped, "A rea, geniune smile!" Once Teddy failed this again, a snowball was thrown at him.

"Merry Christmas!" His Godfather announced, making the chairs disappear and running through the snow.

With a real, geniune, Christmas cheerful smile, the blue haired boy chased him, a pile of snow in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Au-Revior!<strong>

**- Festive Panda xx**


	20. Present

**Disclaimer: I own: all of the HP books (except GoF, that just disappeared) and Tales of Beedle The Bard but, no ownership rights!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a DracoAstoria one forever-faithful reviewer, paulaa90. Anyways, 5 days 'til Christmas! Woop!**

**Oh, and this is set **_**before **_**Scorpius is born.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20: Present<strong>

Even though he was still the selfish prick who liked wasting money on creepy hairstyles when he was younger, Draco Malfoy also like blowing his money on his beautiful wife, Astoria.

They had met when he accidentally spilled Firewhisky over her during his "date" with Pansy Parkinson. They had talked for a bit, discovered interests and hobbies they had in common, before he excused himself and continued his boring date.

He tracked her down by abusing his power in the Ministry and discovered her, asking her out a couple of times before she said yes (just so the bothersome ex-Death Eater would leave her alone, no doubt).

Slightly more than a year later, Astoria was walking down the aisle to no longer become Miss Greengrass but, to become Mrs. Malfoy instead.

"You seem very excited for tomorrow," Astoria noted on Christmas Eve as she was _trying _to read.

"Of course I am. You have been bought the nicest thing ever!" The smoky-grey eyed man exclaimed.

Astoria laughed at him, yawning and dismissing herself for bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Christmas, Draco - like an excited child - woke up his wife and dragged her downstairs, shoving a small, but insanely decorated box at her.<p>

It was a green box with a silver bow and some sparkly all over it with two "Merry Christmas" nametags symmetrically on either side of the ribbon.

"Open it, open it, open it," He chanted quickly, under her breath.

Cautiously lifting the box, the brunette gasped of what she saw inside. Astoria had always wanted to be a Ravenclaw, like her Muggle-born mother, as her favourite colour was blue. Inside, was a necklace with a shiny, bronze thin chain attached to the biggest, sky-bluest stone in all of the Wizarding World. Inside had the mosaic shape of an Raven but the mosaic was made out of green, dark blue, silver and gold pieces.

"Draco, this…it is absolutely, well, perfect!" She gushed at the piece of jewellery, holding it like it was a rare Historical artefact.

"And hand-made, too." Draco boasted. Astoria leaped up and snogged him.

"What was that for?" The former Slytherin asked, when they finally broke apart.

"Because of this," Astoria nodded toward the necklace, "my gift was so small in comparison. All I got you was a new blender because you kept complaining about your old one so I thought a snog was the only other option."

Draco laughed, lightly pecking her on the lips.

"I love you, so much." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it xxx<strong>

**- Festive Panda x**


	21. Robin

**Disclaimer:Unless I kidnap her, I'll own nothing that belongs to the Fabulous Jo Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey foxy girls! Almost 30 reviewsrequests, woop! Keep 'em coming!**

**This is for my cousin who weirdly likes Lily/Sirius ones. Each to their own, I say :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21: Robin<strong>

Sirius just layed there in his bed, hearing the deep exhales of his sleeping friends...and Wormtail.

He was glad it wasn't a full moon...Moony could finally get the rest he deserved. It was tougher now he was fifteen, with his OWL's so close away.

Sirius carefully climbed out of his Four Poster Bed, double checking to make sure his room-mates were actually asleep before he cast a Silencing Charm on himself and got changed out of his pyjamas.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the Common Room, about to fall asleep. Severus had asked her to sneak out with him again but, she told him she had other plans with someone. He seemed a bit miffed and ignored her throughout Potions class upsetting her but, when Sirius gave her a wink over their cauldrons, she cheered up slightly.<p>

"Oi, Evans!" A voice said from behind her.

She quickly stifled a scream and when she saw it was Sirius in the practically deserted Common Room, she took the first oppurtunity to violently hit him.

"Ow!" He hammed up the "injured" act, looking like he was about to burst into tears, "Domestic Violence is an issue. And it is extremely not ok. _Especially _if it's Woman Hitting Man!"

"Oh, shut up, Black." Lily said with an eyeroll, though smiling.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Frollicking through the Forbidden Forest?" He teased, his shoulder length dark hair swaying.

"No. I was just thinking a walk on the grounds for a bit, then sneak into the kitchens for some Hot Chocolate." The red-head said defensively.

"Then, m'lady, lead the way." He said.

"Don't call me that." She snapped as they walked out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>They were laughing freely as they were walking along the grounds, their hands entwined. They sat down on the snow-covered grounds.<p>

"Hey, Sirius?" Lily asked, resting her head on his brawny shoulder.

"Yes, Lily?" He asked, stroking his strong fingers through her soft, auburn locks.

"When did we become a couple?" The question froze him more than snow could ever as he started thinking.

"Couple?" He squeaked out. Lily rolled her emerald green eyes at Sirius' fear of "commitment" and briskly sat up.

"It's okay, forget I said anything. Ignore me." She told him, their eyes meeting, both of them leaning in and then Sirius came to his senses and pulled back, eyeing something in the distance.

"Oh look, a bird!" Lily snapped her head away from the beautiful Gryffindor's face as well and saw a beautiful little bird there, watching the "non-couple" intently.

"Aw, it's a Robin Red Breast!" Lily cooed, she always loved these "Christmas" birds.

Sirius just sniggered.

"What?" She demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Breast." Sirius said with one final chuckle, mock-wiping his eyes.

The Muggle-born wacked him in his chest, "You're so immature."

He smirked and they fell into a comfortable silence once more.

"Does James know?" Lily asked.

"Know what?" Sirius asked absent-mindly.

"About us? Together?" The 15 year old prompted.

"No. Why should he? It's not like we're dating or anything. Oh, by the way, does Snivellus know?" He asked, unaware that Lily was looking down.

"Lily? Lils? Lily-Flower?" He whispered, really concerened for her.

"Don't you DARE call me that!" The girl roared, standing up, going as red as her hair.

"What? What did I do?" The Pureblood asked, panicked.

"You insulted my best-friend, you're lying to yours and you're so afraid of commitment that you don't even realising that your hurting other people! Good bye Sirius Black, you absolute _Scum_ of the Wizarding World." And with that, she stormed off back to the castle, fighting tears all the way and leaving a very sad, very confused boy in the snow.

Unbeknowst to them, there was a spectator watching from Gryffindor Tower, a spectator called Remus Lupin - knowing he had to end up fixing the mess.

* * *

><p>Sirius was running, running as fast and as loud as he could - not caring who gave him detention - to Gryffindor Tower.<p>

He stopped outside of the entrance to the Common Room, completely struck at what the password was.

"Do you mind? It's late, I'm tired and I don't want boys like you wasting up my time!" The Fat Lady snapped at him.

"Did Lily go in?" He asked desperately.

"The stroppy red-headed girl? Well it must've been, as she was the _only _one out of bed - aside from you - who came out the bloomin' Common Room. Now, password?"

"I...er...don't actually know it. But, please let me in! Please! I need to apologize!"

"No password, no entrance." The Fat Lady said in a smug voice.

"Cow." He muttered under his breath, before looking up and smiling sweetly, "Look, Roberta -,"

" - My name is _not _Roberta!" She snapped.

"Oh, please let me in the blasted Common Room!" He begged, banging on her shoulder.

"Ow, watch it!" She snapped at the practically hysterical boy. Suddenly, the portrait swung open, revealing a tired yet relieved Remus.

"Oh, Moony! Thank Merlin! That horrible bitch wouldn't let me in!" Sirius said, exsparrated, climbing through the portrait hole. "By the way, why are you out of bed?"

"I saw. What happened between you and Lily." The werewolf said, indicating his friend to sit on the sofa near the fireplace.

"Did you see her? How is she? Will we ever make up and be a..." He swallowed as the word tried to come out, "...couple?"

"I did, she is furious and you will be friends again but, Padfoot, I'm afraid you'll never be a couple again. It's over." Sirius hung his head, deciding it was time to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Ever since that night, random Red Breasted Robins always were on Lily's window, whether she was at Hogwarts or Home, and she never knew why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was kind of depressing. I'm not a big shipper of LilySirius.**

**Cuz, you better review this! And don't go on about how you don't have an account! I have the Anonymous Setting on!**

**As for the rest of you, requests are still open! They'll be closing on Christmas Eve!**

**- Festive Panda x**


	22. Ginger Bread Man

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter... and Draco Malfoy, come to that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guyzzzzzz<strong>

**This is for my brand new reviewer, LM Ryder! She (or he) wanted a Severus/Minerva one with some catnip. The main prompt is, obviously, a ginger-bread man but, I'll squeeze in the other prompt somewhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22: Ginger-Bread Man<strong>

"Albus," Severus Snape drawled as they entered the staff-room on a December night together, "Why do we have to decorate bloody ginger-bread men?"

"It's fun and Christmassy!" Albus retaliated, smiling widely, his blue eyes full of his devilish grin, "And, as you may know, Secret Santa is on again tonight!"

The greasy haired Potion's Master rolled his eyes, "Very well. If I get you again, I'll make sure to buy you..." He paused, shuddering at the word, "..._fluffier _socks."

"Thank you Severus." The old man said kindly, "Now, go and sit down and make yourself a ginger-bread man with the others." He commanded.

An hour or so later, all the staff were making ginger-bread men. Some were wildly decorated, other's looked sweet. Severus' was just a human shape, the icing and gum-drop buttons near him untouched.

"Mind if I steal some sugar-paper?" Said a Scottish accent. The grumpy man looked up and saw Minera McGonagal holding a desser cat.

"Take whatever you want, Minerva." He said in a bored voice.

She was about to ask him what was wrong when Dumbledore called attention to the room.

"Now, as you know, it is custom for Staff to have a "Secret Santa" every year. I will call, in alphabetical order, each member of staff and you will come up and take a piece of paper from the Sorting Hat. On the piece of paper, will be the name of the other staff member who you _have _to get a present for Chritmas. No-one will get the same staff member twice, now, Bathsheda Babbling!" He explained, booming out the Ancient Runes teacher's name.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and the hooked-nose man still hadn't been called up, "Minerva McGonagall!" The bearded man called out and, as the Transfiguration teacher came up to the front, he noticed how good her bum looked under her Wizarding Robes.<p>

_What? No! I will not think that way about someone who was _my _teacher back in my school-days! _He ordered himself, feeling slightly sick.

He was too busy trying to get the horrid thought out of his head, he didn't notice his own name being called out until Filius nudged him. "I said, _Severus Snape._" Dumbledore said, sounding strained.

The Head of Slytherin House scrambled forward slightly, trying with all dignity to go up to the front, shoving his pale hand into the hat and pulling out a name.

He opened up the scrap of paper and saw, in her neat scrawl, the name _Minerva McGonagall._

"Oh great." He hissed, walking back to his previous spot.

* * *

><p>He followed her around, making notes of what she liked, disliked. What her hobbies were, what she read, ate, wore...just so Severus could find a present for her.<p>

The only thing he noted was that she was quite strict, loved Quidditch and liked being in her Animagus form a lot. Then, Severus got _the _perfect idea.

* * *

><p>December 25th rolled around and, Severus sat there waiting for Minerva, with her present in his hand. He was in a bad mood because Septima Vector (Arithmancy teacher and his Secret Santa) got him a bottle of shampoo for his present, as if the joke wasn't old enough already.<p>

Minerva walked in, handing Rolanda Hooch a small rectangle shape, before walking over to Albus Dumbedore (wearing his brand new pair of socks, courtsey of Hagrid) to converse. Severus decided it was time to give her the present.

"Minerva?" His usually drawly voice said from behind the talented witch, holding her gift at arm's length as if it were something poisonous.

"Oh, hello Severus. Is that mine?" She asked, smiling.

The Potions Master attempted to smile by snarling and showing off his crooked, yellow teeth.

The Scottish woman gave a wary look before tentatively taking the gift and giving Severus a hug, which automatically made the man stiffen up.

Albus chuckled at his co-worker's reactions and encouraged "Minnie" to open the present. She did what she was told.

"Oh, my!" She said, genuinely shocked, "Thanks for the...catnip, Severus. It's very thoughtful." She said, raising her eyebrow at the package.

Severus gave his snarl/smile again. "I also got you this. I made it this morning." And he handed her a gingerbread woman, which looked like Minerva.

The Transguration professor hugged him and both of the teacher's were shocked when Albus thudded their backs at a lousy attempt to join in.

"Merry Christmas." Severus said, feeling silly and walking back to his usual table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it LM Ryder!<strong>

**xxjust-forgot-you-againxx's will be up later ;)**

**Love you all,**

**- Festive Panda x**


	23. Stars

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day my teddy bear will sprout wings and fly to China.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, 2 more sleeps until Christmas! Woop! So, this is for my friend xxjust-forgot-you-againxx, who will be writing a joint fic with me in the New Year. Woop!<strong>

**I did a lot of research for this following fic, which is a Gideon Prewett and Marlene McKinnon one. All the ones I have read are really depressing (no offence any Gideon/Marlene writers who are reading, I'm just stating my opinion, I don't get why nearly **_**all **_**of them are depressing). Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, my Marlene and Gideon one! Note: This is also depressing, as it's apparently popular and I couldn't write it without being morbid about it. No offence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23: Stars<strong>

Gideon can remember the first time he fell for Marlene McKinnon. It was the Christmas after their graduation.

He and Fabian were at the Order HQ to apply to join to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eater's. Their sister Molly, and her husband Arthur (who was an official member) came along too, along with little Charlie and Bill.

He had saw her there, small and petite with long blonde hair and twinkly blue eyes. She was laughing at something Auror Moody was saying, and Fabian had nudged him when the other twin noticed his brother staring at the poor doll like girl.

"Mate, just go and introduce yourself." The red-head told him.

"Oh, okay." Even though they were practically identical, Gideon wasn't as confident around women as Fabian was.

His brother gave him a push in the right direction and he made his way over to her.

"Hi!" He said as confidentially as possible, "I'm Gideon."

"Marlene." She said, giving a sweet smile, extending her hand for him to shake it. He gave it one quick shake, letting go so she didn't notice his sweaty palms. "Why don't you sit down, Gideon?" The blonde invited. The Prewett twin automatically did what he was told..

"Well, I'll leave you two, then." Moody said with a knowing nod, going over to talk to Remus Lupin, who was Marlene's and the Prewett twin's age.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gideon and Marlene knew so much about each other. She laughed at his stories, he remarked on hers.<p>

"Shall we go for a walk, outside?" The red-head asked her.

"Uh, sure." She said, looking slightly concerned but smiled her signature grin anyway.

They walked in the garden of HQ, before collapsing in the snow covered grass.

"I love stars," Marlene breathed, letting her golden locks flutter in the winter wind.

"Hmm?" Gideon asked, indicating her to go on.

"They sometimes look so close, then so far away. And, they'll always be watching over you even in day-time, when you can't see them." She explained.

"Like angels." Gideon remarked.

"Exactly." The almost 18-year-old said, rolling over on her side, facing the 17 year old.

"I could lay under the stars, forever."

"Me too." He mumbled, as they leaned in to kiss.

* * *

><p>They became a couple not long after that. His nephews always asking when Marlene was going to be an "official auntie". She was there through all the moments of his and his family's life. When Percy was born, when Fred and George - named so because they'd be known pranksters like their godfathersuncles - were born and christened.

Fabian messed around with baby George, his godson, whilst Gideon always held Fred protectively, with Marlene joining the moments. The couple knew they'd probably get married some-day, even have kids of their own.

Then, when troubles Fred and George were two, baby Ron was born and Gideon, falling deeper and deeper in love with the blonde, blue-eyed beauty, knew he had to take their relationship up to the next level. He proposed, she said yes.

* * *

><p>Then, a year later, a few weeks prior to their wedding, everything bad started happening. First, his good friends Lily and James had to go into hiding with their son Harry, who no-one had never even met yet. Second, Marlene died.<p>

They were at home, when Marlene - a healer - had to go to work, telling her fiancé she'd be a bit later than usual home as she was going to visit her family. He didn't think nothing of it, she'd occasionally pop round her family home to see her ill dad and her brother Jacob. But, it got later and later, and she didn't memo/Floo/Owl him if she'd be staying the night there.

The next day, Moody came to the door and told him the bad news.

* * *

><p>So, on a cold December night, the forever fiancé went to Marlene's grave and laid down some flowers before sitting with her and re-telling the stories she heard a thousand times before, jokes she had claimed weren't funny, news on how his family was.<p>

"And, as I tell you every night, my love," He said, tears in his ocean-blue eyes, "Were both under the stars. Where we shared our first kiss. Where we both knew we loved each other for real." He tapped the stone that marked her where she laid before his wand gave out a distress signal, indicating the Order needed his help.

And, after that night, both of them were together eternally again, under the stars where they would lie forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you. Morbid and depressing. Though that is practically the same word.<strong>

**Requests are CLOSED, people! As I have 24****th**** and 25****th****'s all sorted out. Don't worry ;)**

**Love you all to bits (except whoever is wearing a blue shirt).**

**- Festive Panda x **


	24. Christmas Eve Spectacular

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't get Harry Potter rights for Chrsitmas. I also don't own the following; All I Want For Christmas Is You, Jingle Bells, Under The Mistletoe and Fairytale of New York.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas <strong>

**Good news: I got a new laptop. It's purple (OMG) so yeah, it's amazing and better than my crappy old Acer netbook.**

**Bad news: ****None of my things have been downloaded yet **** so the two chapters I wrote for this are like, oh. I'm sorry, I am currently in London and I forgot to bring my memory stick so I can't download stuff "/. Also, I lost my Peppa Pig Calendar so…**

**Also, I got a new**** iPod :D. But, all I have is **_**One Of The Boys **_**album and **_**Born This Way **_**album as well as "Forever Yours" by Alex Day (he came number 4 in the Christmas charts! OMG how amazing!) and his other song "Jack And Coke" so, I need suggestions for songs, perhaps? I l****ike all genres, even Heavy Metal and Classical.**

**Anyway, sorry for rambly Author's Note, I just haven't talked to you guys in AGES! Without further ado, here's the Christmas Eve Spectacular…**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24: Christmas Eve Spectacular<strong>

"I can't believe we're doing this pantomime!" Minerva muttered, shoving on her costume.

"Technically, Professor, it's not a pantomime, it's a Christmas Eve Spectacular Performance." Hermione told her, shoving on her own Christmas-themed dress on.

"Dumbledore owes me." The old woman grumbled, standing in her stage position, "Big time."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the boys' dressing room…<em>

"These pyjamas make me look fat!" Ron complained.

"Well, at least you don't have to wear these really weird shoes!" Harry snapped, pointing to his feet.

"Oh, Potty and Weasel! So ignorant with your little problems, I have to sing…" Malfoy came from behind the corner in a flashy green suit, "…with _Granger_!"

"And you look ridiculous." Harry noted, trying to calm Ron down from Malfoy insulting their friend.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Places, people!" Professor Flitwick called, waving his wand about to dress First Year "elves" and charm moving Christmas trees.

"Potter, Weasley, you need to go backstage please with the First Years," Snape drawled, the only one not looking festive.

The two Gryffindor's done what they were told and went backstage, to get into their places.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, all the chatter behind the curtain stopped and you could tell through the fabric the lights were dimmed.<p>

There were footsteps on the stage – the person going up from the side steps – and you could see their silhouette from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Goblins, Dragons, Giants and House-Elves, I welcome you to the first ever Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry Christmas Eve Spectacular!" It was Professor Sprout who played Narrator as her voice was calming yet loud at the same time.

"We start off our _magical _story with a boy who has doubts about Santa Claus coming this Christmas…"

Ron stepped out of the curtain and into a little stage bed and gave a big sigh, "Is Santa real?" He asked to the wall.

"Of course he is!" Another voice cried, stepping through to reveal Harry in the weirdest elf costume ever.

"Wh-wh-who are _you_?" Ron exclaimed in fake shock.

"My name is Sunny Bed-Head! I am one of Santa's elves!" He informed, trying not to laugh along with everyone at his ridiculous name.

"You're a bit tall to be an elf." Ron said cynically.

"I am Co-Head elf," "Sunny" informed, "Sparky Twinkle-Toes is ahead of me."

"Oh, right…" Ron said… "Why are you in my room?"

"To restore your faith in Santa Claus of course!" The 'elf' said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now, Gary-Stu Smith, son of John and Jane Smith, brother of Mary-Sue Smith, who has wanted a Firebolt for the last three Christmases…"

"How do you know that stuff about me?" 'Gary' snapped.

"Because I'm an elf. Now, I hear one of your dis-belief's in Santa is that you don't sing enough Christmas songs!"

"No, they're stupid." 'Gary' retaliated.

Harry playfully flicked his friend behind the ear, looking annoyed.

"Christmas songs _aren't _stupid and I'll prove it!" And he stood up, secretly cringing.

He never sung in rehearsals, just did the dance with the other elves but Harry was required to sing live tonight. A talent he never told _anybody_ he had…

"Oh you better watch out,

You better not cry!

You better not pout,

I'm telling you why!"

A load of First Year Elves came and danced with the Boy Who Lived and chorused with him.

"Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Harry took the solo again.

"He sees you when you're sleeping,

He knows when you're awake,

He knows if you've been bad or good,"

At this point, he went up to Ron and hit him on the nose.

"So be good for goodness sake!

He's making a list,

Checking it twice

Gonna find out who's naughty or nice…"

At this, all the elves surrounded Harry.

"SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"

The applause erupted as people found out Harry could _sing_.

"Come on, Gary, I'll take you on the adventure to prove to you Santa's real."

Ron took Harry's wrist and Flitwick charmed smoke and the two boys ran backstage.

Professor Sprout took the stage again.

"As Gary-Stu and Sunny-Bed Head go on their adventure, I am pleased to welcome you an amazing singer on stage, Miss Hermione Granger!"

The audience murmured as the Gryffindor in a sparkly red dress breathed deeply, adjusting her microphone.

"What?" Roared Draco backstage, "it's supposed to be _my _solo first!"

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, we have to cut your solo but you'll still get to do your duet with Miss Granger, if you want."

"Bollocks to the duet!" The Slytherin said, storming out backstage, thinking of a plan for him to sing.

"Is Hermione very good?" Ron whispered to Harry, preparing to silence her with his wand if she wasn't very good.

"I don't know. I never heard her sing before." Harry whispered.

Ron paled as Hermione opened her mouth and started singing.

"I…., don't want a lot for Christmas…

There…is just one thing I need.

"I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree

"I just want you for my…own

More than you could ever know…

"Make my wish come true-ooh-ooh

All I want for Christmas is…"

The spotlight switched on, revealing Hermione centre staged.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered in awe at her amazing voice.

"…You-ooh!" She held the note as the tempo sped up.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

"(And I) I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

"I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

"Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

"Make my wish come true-ooh

All I want for Christmas is you-ooh!

"You-ooh baby!"

She smiled, adjusting the microphone/ear-piece.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

"I'm just gonna keep on waitin'-,"

At this, the girl stopped singing as the ceiling collapsed around her, a bit of rubble hitting her.

"Under the mistletoe!" Draco sung a different song, still quite dizzy from his recent fall.

"I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring at your face

"I should be playing in the Winter Snow

But I'm a be under the mistletoe!"

The people looked confused at the Slytherin singing the unusual song though; most girls (and some boys) were swooning over his wonderful singing voice.

"Malfoy," Hermione, standing up on wobbly feet, hissed, "What are you doing?" The two teens were nose to nose, glaring at each other, ignoring the music (which was magically charmed to change to the tune someone was singing in) blaring.

"_You _stole _my _solo, Mudblood. I just want it back!"

"We have a duet together, remember?"

"Screw the duet, Granger, this is _my _spotlight!"

"Ferret."

"Beaver."

"Prick."

"Mudblood."

"Already used that one, Death Eater."

"Who cares, Bookworm?"

Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply and furiously, the music changing.

"You're a bum, you're a punk," She sang.

"You're an old slut on junk," He retaliated, also in song,

"Lying there, almost dead, on a drip in that bed!"

Hermione fumed, stepping backwards, poking Draco in the chest whenever she sung for emphasis.

"You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lazy faggot, Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last!"

Then, they both sang together, "And the boys of the N.Y.P.D were still singing "Galway Bay, and the bells were ringing out for Christmas day!"

"Get out of my spotlight, Granger!" Malfoy hissed, shoving the Muggleborn.

"No, get off the stage!" She retaliated, shoving him back.

They were both pushing and shoving, occasionally hitting (from Hermione).

"Should we do something?" Ron asked Harry, looking from backstage.

"Wait for a moment, 'cause the crowd might think it's part of the show." His friend whispered.

Then, the Slytherin got punched by a very angry Hermione Granger.

"Yup, let's step in now…" The raven-haired boy said.

Ron pushed past him, running to the stage, Harry close at his heels.

They shoved Hermione to the front of the stage as well as Malfoy as the curtain, which Minerva McGonagall knocked in a hurry to see what was happening, fell behind them, showing the audience everyone backstage.

It was silent for a moment as everyone looked at the three Gryffindor's and one Slytherin onstage.

"What do we do?" Ron muttered lightly so only them three could hear.

"I have absolutely no idea." Murmured Harry.

"Smile, wave and bow?" Hermione whispered. The others narrowed their brows in confusion to her film reference. She just rolled her eyes.

"Shall we just sing?" Draco asked, his voice slightly higher than the rest.

"One problem," Snapped Ron, "You three can sing, I probably can't."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Weasel. Plus, with that hair – no-one will care about that terrible voice of yours." Draco said, smiling, singing.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Way!"

"Really?" Harry asked, appalled.

"Go along with it." Hermione whispered, before singing as well, "Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh!"

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Way!" Ron sung, surprisingly OK.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!" Harry finalised as they all chorused.

"Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh

"Over fields we go,

Laughing all the way!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Snape from the side of the stage.

"Bells on bob-tails ring," Sung the whole school,

"Making spirits fly,

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse sleigh tonight!

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle All The Way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.

HEY!"

The applause was so loud, you could hear it from Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore came onto the broken stage, smiling.

"That's all we have time for tonight. Maybe next year we'll try this again. Merry Christmas to all, and to all, goodnight!"

* * *

><p><strong>There. Supermegafoxyawesomehot chapter next (cause it contains me ;D) <strong>

**Sorry it was late **

**Festive Panda x**


	25. Panda's Christmas Thinking

**Disclaimer: After 25**** of these, it's getting pretty hard to think of a funny, original Disclaimer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, I hope everyone had a fab New Year. Speaking of New Year...wanna read my Drarry one-shot "New Years Kiss"? It's half-Drarry really but, still, could you? It'd mean a lot to me.<strong>

**Anyway, this is not a certain shipping or character or even like the Christmas Eve Spectacular, this is Panda's thinking of Christmas ideas...**

**PS - Written in 1st Person**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25: Panda's Christmas Thinking<strong>

I sat there, with notepad and pen in hand, thinking _I need some new fanfic ideas!_

My reviewers had been PM-ing me, asking me if I was ever updating "Tinsel" again. I would, if I had a Day 25 idea.

Which I didn't.

I "hmmed" and "mmmed" and occasionally BBMed AvalancheApple or lessthanthreeredvines. But, they were no use, just sent me pictures of Drapple or Criss Colfer/Klaine.

Which (I had to admit) I didn't mind.

But, I really needed a new idea.

Dramione, perhaps? Nah, I have already used that.

Harmonie? Nope, hate that pairing.

If only I didn't lose that damn Peppa Pig calendar!

Giving up, I threw my stuff on the floor and crawled into my bed, thinking and slowly drifting off.

When I awoke, I had realised of the strange dream I had! All the characters were involved, even Voldemort!

Little dark for Christmas and I wasn't doing a parody fiction though so, that idea was screwed.

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later<em>

"I got it!" I exclaimed to myself, staring at myself in the mirror. "Drapple!"

So, I immediately got out my little Netbook and began typing.

_Draco was sad at Christmas, he had no-one who loved him. Not his mother, father or __anyone__! He was bought gifts from his mother and father, of course, but that was purely buying his affection. They didn't actually care for the Slytherin._

_There was one who he lived dearly, one who he had trust his life with…_

…_the green apple he had charmed to __**never **__go out of date. But, the thing was, he didn't know if the apple loved him back as it was an apple – it couldn't speak._

I stopped after that sentence, reading it in disgust.

"That is the worst Drapple fiction ever!" I said, deleting the document without saving it. "Pathetic."

So, I BBMed Apple and asked her what her 2 favourite characters were.

"Fred or George and Ginny." Was her reply.

"I meant romantically." I replied with a glare face. She didn't reply. So, I sat there and thought and couldn't think anymore. All my ideas were used up. There was nothing more I could do.

Then, I got the cheesiest idea ever, the only thing I could do, really.

I decided to write the last chapter about me thinking about what to write about the last chapter. And it turned out worse than I expected.

Oh well, Merry Christmas Everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really delete that Drapple fic, it's just on my old laptop.<strong>

**Sorry it was crap, but I wanted to show you guys it's tough for me thinking of pairings/ideas. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, I know I did.**

**Luff ya guyz,**

**- Festive Panda x**


End file.
